Assassin's Journey
by PinkRose3101
Summary: A stranger appear in front of Connor's village. Who is he? What is he doing there? **WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS OF AC3** I do not own Bleach or Assassin's Creed! (I wish I did...)
1. Chapter 1: Newcomer

Edit:

26 Dec '12: I could not fix this chapter as I was uploading it with my phone but it's fixed now along with some extra stuff. Enjoy~

10 Jan '13: Did another major edit because I felt it was missing some finer details~ ^^;

* * *

Keys:

_Thoughts_

"Direct Speech in English"

"_Direct speech in native or other languages_"

* * *

...

* * *

Chapter 1

It was just past midday, when the Assassin returned from delivering the latest news he had on the Templars to George Washington in Valley Forge. The new Commander-in-Chief was not too convincing in his words when the Assassin's lands was mentioned in his response. A strange feeling toyed with him when he thought about the future the patriots has planned for his people. He pushed such thoughts to the back of his mind when the smell of burning oak reached his nose as he breathed in the cold, crisp air of the frontier. Falling with each step, the assassin tried to make his way through knee-deep snow and up a steep hill. This is one of the toughest winters the frontier had to endure since he left his village, searching for the symbol he was given by the spirit when he was just a mere boy. The symbol of the Assassins…

The trees bore their bare attire as the clouds became their usual grey. The land was empty with elk and deer moving further inland in search for food underneath the thick snow. Little to no birds sang around these parts of the frontier during this time of year, which meant very little warning time if any danger should arise. It's only thanks to the expert scouts of his village that kept it safe all this time in his absence. Thanks to his mother Ziio, he learned a little about what to look and listen for before she died at the hands of Charles Lee. He still hated the man for what he has done and would stop at nothing to see the man dead. As for the rest of his skills, he honed it with the help and wisdom from the old man on the Homestead, Achilles Davenport.

The snow finally became thinner as he reached the top of hill that led down to his village. Laid out in front of him was a trail of fresh tracks leading away from the nearby mountainside. Kneeling beside it, he recognized the tracks immediately. "Cougar tracks." He looked at the village through the trees and contemplated whether he should follow the tracks or just go on ahead to his village. A strange sensation was pulling him for the hunt. _My village will not disappear in the hour I'll be gone. Besides, I have not brought a gift to the clan mother in a while..._And that was it. He set off east after the tracks, treading carefully next to it while judging the speed at which the cat moved. The cat was moving rather fast, the assassin assumed that the cougar was hunting as well. Suddenly, the tracks bunched up in front of him, it seemed as if the cat was searching for something buried in the snow. It was there that the assassin noticed a second set of tracks. The tracks were longer in length and deeper than usual. He followed further, crossing the narrow stream which was deprived from its glory, thanks to the harsh winter. A feral snarl made him snap his neck to the left.

Appearing slowly from between the trees, the cat stood out dangerously against the white snow. Ejecting his one hidden blade, the assassin prepared himself by gripped the blade's handle tightly in his left hand. The cat was hungry, very hungry by the looks of it. Its eyes were wilder than any other predator he has hunted in the past. The assassin stepped closer and noticed red blotches around the cat's mouth and front paws. It has definitely made a kill but the blood was still dripping from its lips. The assassin found it strange for the cat to leave its meal like this, unless it's defending its kill. As they started to circle each other, he noticed a long, thin line on its flank where blood poured unceremoniously over its fur and dripped onto the snow.

"Hah!" The assassin aggravated the wild cat. Sudden speed, burst from the cougar as its claws dug into the thin snow propelling it forward. The cat leaped for its prey's jugular as the assassin sidestepped the potentially dangerous claws. Weaving his right arm around its neck, he caught the cat by the scruff, plunging his dagger deep into the cat's neck. The cougar growled in agony and eventually, it grew silent.

The assassin gave the cat a once over and leaned in to assess the cut to its side. The cut was clean and precise which made him questions as to how the cat came across such a wound. Only the British captains wield a sword capable of such a cut but they will never come this far into Kanién'keh. Kneeling beside his prize, he dragged the dagger across the cat's belly when slow crunching noises made it to his ears. Was he wrong about the redcoats? He stood ready with his right hand hovering over his flintlock pistol on his left hip. A young, pale man became visible from behind a tree. The assassin could not help but stare, for he has never seen anyone quite like him.

The young man now leaned against the tree and had loose black clothing on that shone like silk in the winter sun. The black attire was unfamiliar to the assassin, even the sheath that now lay a few meters away from where they were standing. His hair was lengthy, yet spiky, hanging into his eyes and the colour of the snow that surrounded him. It complemented his pale skin. His eyes were the colour of the rare turquoise stones that hung around his clan mother's neck. The assassin straightened, even with the white haired stranger's sword clearly visible and poised, ready for a fight. The sword was long, almost as long as the stranger was tall. It had a golden, four-pointed star for a guard and the hilt was wrapped in a dark blue covering.

"Ari- Th-thank you." The young man shook his head clear as he walked forward, leaving a dark trail behind himself. He looked straight into the assassin's eyes, "What is your name?" The young man started swaying on his feet as he stood in front of his rescuer.

"Connor. What is yours?" The assassin stepped closer as the stranger's swaying became more unstable.

"Toshiro Hit-Hitsugaya…" The white haired man breathed as his eyelids drooped and started falling forward.

Connor quickly stepped in and caught him as the stranger's head fell onto his shoulder. "Toshiro?" Connor tried shaking him but he did not respond. Toshiro's sword fell from his grip when a strong metallic scent hit Connor full force as the breeze picked up. Looking over Toshiro's back, he gasped. Toshiro's entire back was mauled to shreds. Almost none of his pale skin could be seen as the blood still flowed freely down onto the snow. He had to do something soon or the young man would most definitely die from these wounds. The village elder would hopefully know what to do but he had to gather everything before he left.

He laid Toshiro down on top of the cougar to keep him out of the snow and hurried to Toshiro's sheath. It was a deep, dark blue and had a deep green sash that was tied to each end. This sheath... It was similar to the pictures from Achilles' teachings about the weapons the Japanese and Chinese Assassins use. The assassin saw the sheath had deep scratch marks, done by the cougar no doubt. To the right of the sheath laid a round, golden pin shaped almost like a perfect round limpet shell, embedded in the snow. Kneeling beside the object, it shone unnaturally in the dimming winter sun as he reached for it. The pin started glowing brighter and brighter until all was white around the assassin.

"You have found him." A female voice rang through the white void.

Connor looked around to see if he can find the source of the voice but somehow, it sounded as if the voice was coming from everywhere. He has heard that voice once before when he was very young. "Him? What purpose would he serve?" He asked. Toshiro appeared at his feet when he looked down. He was in the exact same state Connor left him; lying unconscious. "Tell me!" He ordered as the boy at his feet continued to bleed onto the pure white snow.

"Only in time, will it be revealed." Her voice faded and the bright light retracted back into the pin. Snow started to fall again lightly as he returned to the wounded man, sheath in hand.

_Only in time…will it be revealed?_ Connor repeated to himself as he placed the pin into one of his back pockets. So many new questions wrapped around his head. _What purpose do those spirits have for him, _was the main one that came circling around again and again. Whatever the case may be, the homestead was too far for the attention he needed right now. Replacing his hidden blade back into its spring loader, he knelt down one last time and sheathed Toshiro's sword. Grabbing Toshiro's arm, Connor swung the white haired boy's limp body over his back and made his way down to the village.

* * *

...

* * *

It was already well into the night and the snow continued to fall gently from the heavens. Groaning noises was heard as one entered the village in the hut to the left. Inside, large aloe leaves were being crushed along with some sea water next to a small, warm fire. Toshiro was sitting with his back towards her as she kept working over him. The fair skinned woman has been busy all afternoon to stop the white haired boy's bleeding ever since Connor brought him there. Placing the crushed leaves on the claw marks with expert hands, Toshiro grimaced in pain. The village elder, a woman well advanced in years with thick, grey plaits framing her face, stood near the doorway with Connor.

"_So the spirits have contacted you again, Ratohnhaké:ton._" The elder pondered about the information Connor has given her about what transpired earlier in the day.

"_Yes_." Connor nodded, "_But why was I the one to have found him?_" He continued, folding his arms as they watched Toshiro hiss in pain at the woman's administrations.

"_I do not know but if your spirits were the ones to say it, perhaps you are to take him to where you have found your symbol,_" she suggested to Connor as he considered it.

"_No, that is out of the question. He is still only a child._" He pointed out.

"_So were you, when you started."_ She silenced him. "_But_…_ There is something different about this stranger._" The elder walked over to Toshiro as she placed her hand on his good shoulder and spoke to Toshiro in their language.

Connor sighed as he came around to stand in front of him to translate. "Our clan mother says that she senses you have a strong spirit. You have undergone a long journey and she feels that you have a longer journey still ahead of you."

Toshiro looked between Connor and the elder with a painful expression. "How does she know that?"

Connor translated and waited for her reply. "The spirits guide her to know what cannot be seen or heard."

Toshiro's eyes grew wider but kept silent as he grimaced in pain once again. The leaves were burning into his wounds but he could already feel a difference in the pain intensity as the woman finished applying her remedy. The woman pointed to a roll of bandages at his side and gestured for him to lift his arms and he complied. The woman started to wrap bandages around his torso to keep the leaves in place.

The elder spoke again, "Our elder says you can stay until your wounds are fully healed or until you feel well enough, then you must journey with me to Davenport." Connor looked down at him, unsure if he could trust the white haired stranger but he will keep an eye on him. For the time being, he will try to get as much information as he can.

"Thank you." Toshiro bowed his head to the old woman as she gave him a warm smile in return and the two women left. "She mentioned Davenport…Where is that?" He asked Connor as he wrapped a wolf pelt blanket around his bare upper body.

"It's a small village north-east from here." Connor replied.

"Oh, but..." He looked down to the ground, "I'm actually looking for something."

Connor sat down across from him on the other side of the small fire. "What might that be?" He questioned.

"It's… It's private." He stared into the flames.

Connor could only search his face but he found nothing. Stoking the fire in the awkward silence, a particular question rose. "Can I ask you something?" Not taking his eyes off the fire, Toshiro nodded. The native dug into one of his back pockets, retrieved the golden pin and held it up in front of himself between his right thumb and index finger. "This pin… Where did you get it?"

Toshiro took it from him and held it to reflect the light from the fire. "It was something special I received from someone close to me. She said it will reveal something when the time is right. What that means however… I cannot say." He closed his fingers around the object as his hand disappeared behind the wolf pelt.

"So, nothing happened yet?" Connor became curious after what happened to him when he retrieved the pin earlier in the day.

"No." Toshiro shook his head.

"Where are you from, Toshiro? Your accent is not like the redcoats." Connor asked to change the subject.

"Please call me Hitsugaya." Connor nodded as Toshiro sighed. "I was originally from Japan but my grandmother and I moved to England quite recently. She always speaks in Japanese and knew little English, so that is how I have my accent." He revealed.

"How is it that you are here, now?" Connor continued to ask.

Toshiro looked away as he clutched the pelt closer to himself. "That is kind of a long and personal story."

Connor opened his mouth to apologize when hurried feet was heard outside the hut. "Ratohnhaké:ton? Ratohnhaké:ton!"

"Kanen'tó:kon? What's wrong?" Connor went outside and saw his childhood friend out of breath.

"Red-redcoats! Here!" He replied in between breaths.

"I will deal with this." Connor replaced his hood over his head and checked his gear. "You should get some rest, Toshiro." He looked back at the white-haired man. Toshiro nodded and with that, Connor left.

Toshiro waited until everything was silent, only the crackling from the fire was heard. A pale hand slipped out from inside the pelt to reveal the gold pin once again. He placed the pin on his left palm and covered the top with his right, giving it a sharp twist. He removed the top to reveal a symbol that was melded into the bottom of the pin.

The red, four-point cross of the Templars…

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2: Journey

Chapter 2

A new day was dawning in the year 1776, it was quiet as the sun slowly peeked over the mountain, making the early morning fog retreat slowly back into the forest. It revealed men preparing themselves to go fishing while women either cooked or cleaned in between the longhouses. Village life was thriving ever since it burned to the ground a few years before. It was a hard time for young and old but that did not stop those who remained to push forward.

Just outside the village in a high oak tree, sat the assassin as he kept watch over his village. Connor could still remember the painful memories of that day as if it only happened the day before. Seeing his mother crushed by the crumbling longhouse will remained burned into the back of his eyelids, probably for the rest of his life. He will find the man responsible and put a stop to his people's suffering. He made a solemn vow that Charles Lee will pay for what he has done. His eyes darted to the ground spotting movement at the gate. His clan mother looked up at him and gestured him towards her.

Searching for the quickest way down to solid ground. The assassin spotted a heap of freshly cut branches and evergreen leaves near the roots of the tree. Leaping gracefully from the branch, he twisted himself midair to fall back first into the heap. Climbing out, he shook himself clean and made his way to the village entrance.

It's been just over two weeks since he rescued Toshiro from the cougar, unintentionally. During his time, Toshiro revealed he was not yet sixteen. He was too young to venture out like this for Connor's likings, but he remembered back when the clan mother released him from the village. Connor was only thirteen. What kept pestering Connor was what was Toshiro doing all the way out here alone? Every time he asked Toshiro about it, he was either ignored or he received a dark scowl. Even though Connor felt a little more comfortable around him, he still could not come to trust the young man. Some part of him kept whispering strange things about the white haired boy. He tried to shake off these ideas but somehow... He just couldn't.

She leaned on her walking staff with both hands. "_I was told he is well enough to travel. You must take him now._" After a moment of no reply, "_Rhatohnhaké:ton?"_

"_There is something wrong with him_." Connor said in all honesty with a hint of frustration in his voice.

The elder knew something was bothering him but she did not feel the same way. "_You must not judge things until you know the whole truth. You are just like your mother in that sense. Your father was misjudged in the beginning but he never meant to hurt us. He truly loved your mother, even though he was one of them_."

"_My father is part of a great evil. He must be stopped_." Connor retorted.

The elder sighed, "_Be cautious Rhatohnhaké:ton. Your naivety will be the death of you, for nothing is truly evil or pure good_." With that, she turned and left him standing there. Those few words, Connor has heard much too often during his time of training with Achilles. He understood what it meant to be an assassin but what is he missing? What are these mysteries hiding?

Sighing, he removed his cowl and entered Toshiro's hut. The white haired man was sitting by the fire, busy cleaning his sword. He was wearing nothing else but his hakama. Connor found it interesting to learn more about his culture but that still did not buy any of the assassin's trust. Neither did the Toshiro ask for any...

"I see you are well enough to travel. " He stepped closer as Toshiro held his sword up to inspect it for blemishes.

"Yes. Are we to go to Davenport now?" He asked as he wiped a small spot on the left side of the blade with his thumb.

Connor nodded as he leaned in to examine the blade for himself. "May I?" The assassin held out his hands. Toshiro was hesitant at first but eventually held the blade up for Connor to take. Connor twisted the blade as it reflected the light from the fire around the room. "How did you come across such a blade?"

"I made it myself." Toshiro stood and walked over to his black shihaksho top as it laid out over his bed.

"How were you able to make it?" Connor asked as he looked at the young man's back. The claw marks ran diagonally from his right shoulder down to his left hip. It was still healing but his pale skin was going to be scarred for life.

"My mentor taught me." He started dressing with a reminiscing look in his eye. "Our legends say that all the best warriors of our land have always made their weapons themselves. They gave them a name too, believing it would strengthen the steel thus making the wielder stronger as well." Toshiro told Connor as he fastened his clothing with a white sash around his midsection.

Connor watched him in the corner of his eye, "Do you believe in that legend, too?"

"I do." Toshiro nodded as he slipped his scratched sheath and mended green sash over his head, the golden pin now resting over his heart. "I just hope I'll become a part of those legends myself one day."

"What is the name you have given your blade?" Connor found this legend quite strange but then again, he has heard stranger things in the little time he was an assassin.

"Hyourinmaru." He replied as Connor gave the sword back to him. "It means, Crimson Ice Ring."

"Crimson Ice? Isn't ice supposed to be clear?"

"Not when blood is covering it." Toshiro slipped the sword back in its sheath then made his way to the hut's exit.

The same strange feelings stirred deep in the assassin's gut as he followed him outside. _What was that?_

The pair walked to the village entrance where the elder and Kanentó:kon were waiting to see them off. The wise old woman was leaning against her walking staff as the cold breeze rustled her plaits. The assassin and his traveling companion stopped in front of them as they prepared to leave for their journey to Davenport. The elder spoke first as Kanen'tó:kon translated for her.

"Keep well Toshiro. We enjoyed having a new face around the village. But a word of warning…" The elder stepped closer to Toshiro. "Do not let other men's desires overshadow your own. Protect what you hold dear." She placed her left hand over his pin. "Protect your heart." The elder finished as did Kanen'tó:kon.

Toshiro's eyes grew slightly at her words but it did not go unnoticed from the assassin. "Domo arigato," Toshiro bowed to the elder. He had once told Connor it was a custom to his people that when someone bowed, it was a sign of utmost respect.

Connor nodded to the pair and replaced the hood over his head. "_I will come again soon_."

Toshiro was hot on Connor's heels, as they followed a small trail that lead to the main trade route over the high hill. The pair traveled in silence but Connor could not help to think suspicious thoughts about the young man walking next to him.

"You- you mentioned a legend earlier… Can you tell me more about that?" Connor asked after nearly half an hour on the trade route. He had to break the silence between them to get his mind on other things. If the village elder trusts him, maybe…

Toshiro sighed, he had enjoyed the silence up until now but decided it might be best to break the silence. "Alright." He was not it in the story telling mood but if it would make the journey shorter... "There are only nine legendary fighters mentioned in that legend."

"Only nine? By the way you said it earlier, it would have seemed that there were many more." Connor tried to clear some of his confusion.

"Well yes. There are those who try to follow the examples of these renowned fighters but they never reach the rank of being called a legend themselves." Hitsugaya crossed his arms." To begin: The first was the best fighter in the thousand years the legend existed. His name was Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. It was said that his sword was so powerful, all of creation burned at a single swing."

"All of creation burned?" Connor repeated.

"Yes. Ryujin Jakka was the blade's name. It means the Flowing Flame." Toshiro breathed in the cold air as he looked around for other travelers on the road. "The second was a woman by the name of Yoruichi Shihoin. It was said that she always moved so silently, she never needed a weapon."

"Then how did she become part of the legend if she never used a weapon?" Connor asked, slightly confused.

"You misunderstand. I said she didn't _need_ a weapon. She knew how to wield just about any weapon thus making her a lethal fighter. But as far as I recall, her sword was so deadly, no one dared to speak its name. So you would understand if no one remembers it after almost nine hundred years." Toshiro explained. "The Shihoin clan still exists in the mountain range of my homeland. The clan still follow her methods of non-weapon fighting and killing to this day." Toshiro looked around at the snow covered ground.

"It sounds like this woman had some impressive stealth skills." Connor noted.

"She did. It was from her where the rumors started about assassins roaming our lands." Toshiro scoffed. "Assassins…"

"What about the third?" Connor quickly redirected the topic back.

"The third was a man by the name of Gin Ichimaru. The legend calls him the Silver Fox. He was cunning and fast on his feet. The legend describes that he moved so fast around his opponents that it would seem to them that his short sword extended to great lengths." Toshiro brushed off his sleeves from the snow that lightly graced the skies.

"Don't you think that is a bit of a stretch to the real thing?" Connor shook his head.

"Inhuman maybe, but legends are only myths derived from facts. So, there might be a possibility that what is said is true." Toshiro shrugged.

"What was his weapon's name?"

"Shinso. It means Devine Spear" Toshiro looked around again. "How far is Davenport anyway?"

"It is about three hours away by walking." Connor looked at him.

"And by horseback?" Toshiro stopped to look to his right.

"About an hour. Why?" Connor also stopped and looked in the same direction. There was a British camp not far from where they were standing. It had three horses tethered to a post behind one of the tents.

"No. This is insane." The assassin stepped closer knowing what the young man wanted to do.

"Then wait here." Toshiro walked off the road and into the low bushes. Connor waited a few moments before following. The snow was ankle deep but it was still able to make enough noise in a silent environment. They ducked low and circled a few trees to reach the post.

"Toshiro?" Connor tried again to stop the boy.

"I told you already, call me Hitsugaya." Toshiro said to the man behind him a little too loud.

"Oi. Did you hear that?" A deep male voice asked from within the camp.

"No. Why?" Another voice spoke.

"I thought I heard something." The first voice spoke again.

"Then why don't you go look?"

"Fine." Low crunching noises came closer to the bush. He spotted something sparkle between the thick leaves. "What is that?"

The redcoat was coming closer and closer to inspect as the assassin's muscles start to tense. He knew the guard has spotted the sword on Toshiro's back.

Suddenly, Toshiro drew his sword and plunged it through the guard's chest with lightning speed. Connor could not believe what he just saw. The guard groaned as he fell to the ground in a thud.

"What the hell?!" Another guard spotted him as Toshiro stepped forward out of the bush. There was something completely different about his expression now. Connor has seen this look before, in the eyes of Charles Lee. The look of wanting nothing but death. He had no choice but to join the fight as seven Redcoats started to form a firing line.

Connor spun his tomahawk between his fingers and ran to the other side of the camp to get the firing line's attention. Hooking his tomahawk into the shoulder of an unexpected redcoat, he positioned himself behind the man creating a human shield.

"…Fire!" Their captain yelled as the loud gunfire echoed through the white forest. Connor let the redcoat go as he limply fell to the side. The men began to reload as the assassin searched for high ground. Next to one of the tents on his left stood a large, sturdy table. Sheathing his tomahawk, he darted for it. Finding a decent foothold on the table, he leaped into the air. Releasing his double hidden blades midair, he came down, plunging it deeply into the necks of two men in the front line. The men around him became disorientated as they pointed their weapon's bayonets at him. This was child's play for him at this point. He had to finish this quickly now, Toshiro might need his help.

A sudden sparkle flashed in the assassin's peripheral vision, he knew not what to make of it but it was shortly followed by a black blur behind the men's backs. Two men within the back line, fell face first into the dirt as horror struck the remaining men.

"Run! There is a white demon here!" One redcoat at the edge of the camp howled as he tried to escape.

A captain stood ready, facing Connor with his rapier, "Calm yourselves men! We can still be victorious!"

Toshiro came out from behind a tent to stand next to Connor, "I don't think you will."

"Who are you?" The captain asked as his hands started shaking at the sight of the _white demon_.

"No one. Just a ghost…" Toshiro simply stated as Connor took the opportunity to strike. He dodged through the men still standing and swept the Captain from his feet. He landed on his back, knocking all the wind out of his lungs. The Assassin stuck his hidden blade between the man's ribs, effectively piercing the captain's heart.

The remaining men stood frozen in their tracks as Connor straightened. He turned to the men and pointed after the man who fled, "Leave! And don't return here ever again."

The men dropped their muskets, swords and daggers and fled for their lives. They both waited a few minutes until the last man was out of sight. Connor turned back only to find Toshiro missing. "Toshiro?"

"How many times do I have to say it…?" His voice came from Connor's left. When he looked, he saw the young man sitting on a pitch black horse, ready to leave. "It's Hitsugaya."

Connor walked over to the brown spotted horse and mounted the steed. He took up the reins and waited for Toushiro to move. As soon as he did, it revealed a whole string of dead bodies that had blood splattered over the untouched snow. Connor's eyes grew wide at the sight. If he kept track from his own kills, he only killed four. From quick assessment, there had to be about eight dead bodies, ten including those he killed within the camp. _Crimson Ice? _It rang through his mind as he looked over the bloodstained snow.

"Are you coming?" Toshiro asked loudly from the trade route, breaking him free from his thoughts.

Connor nodded and yanked the reins to will the animal forward. He joined him once again but as the galloped through the baron forest. He could not help but think again...

_Just who are you Hitsugaya?_

* * *

A/N: Man… My battle scene isn't really that great but if anything is still confusing, don't hesitate to mention it in your review. I will try to fix it as best I can.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3: Davenport

I know I only have a few reviews but thank you all!

*warning* This chapter contains small details from new info in the Bleach Manga!

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 3

Snow still concealed what little grass the frontier had here and there as new clouds were brewing, threatening to bring more of its cold chills. Racing hooves could be heard breaking through the silence of the forest. Two horses whinnied loudly as each was spurred on by their new masters. They have been galloping for a good forty minutes and were nearing the entrance on the cliff side of Davenport.

The two continued riding along the trade route as Connor stared at the young man's back. "What was that back there?" Connor asked Toshiro as he forced his horse to ride side by side.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't need to kill them," Connor glared.

"Aren't you being a hypocrite right now? I thought your kind hated the British." Toshiro retorted and returned his glare.

"Our kind?" He repeated.

"Yes. You and your tribe." He said, clearing some of the supposed confusion.

Connor felt somewhat relieved because the words "your kind", stirred some old memories from the templars he has killed in the past. Each time he killed a target, they would spout the same words. The Assassin brotherhood was small but Connor felt confident that it will continues to grow, given the right motivation and sense of justice. In Boston, he recently recruited the French cook Stephane Chapheau, the expert marksman Clipper Wilkinson, and still working on the convincing of a third, Duncan Little. If there are more, he would continue looking for them. Images of his recent battle flickered across his vision but it mostly focused on the speed Toshiro possessed. He did not know what to make of it...

"...Connor?" Toshiro was looking straight at him when he broke out of his thoughts.

"What is it?"

"I asked if I should continue telling you about the legend?" Connor nodded, taking the lead when they neared closer to the end of the trade route. Toshiro followed closely behind, "The fourth person was also a woman by the name of Yachiru Unohana, the first Kenpachi."

"What is that?" Connor asked slightly confused.

"Kenpachi is a name given to a fighter that cannot be brought down by a mere show of force. They always have a way of winning a fight no matter how many times they are cut." Toshiro explained.

"How can that be possible?" Connor looked back at him.

Toshiro shrugged, "I don't know but it was said she knew how to handle pain because of her practice." He rode closer to Connor's flank. "She was an expert medicine woman during her time. Knowing that, explains the name of her sword."

"What was its name?"

"Minazuki, it means to 'Purify the Flesh'."

"To be honest, that name does not sound fearsome enough in relation to what you have said about that name, Ken-Kenpachii was it?" Connor stuttered on the name.

"Yes. I also assumed that when I first heard it from my mentor." Toshiro looked at his horse's pitch black mane, thinking back.

"Where is your mentor now?" Connor remembered Toshiro mentioning him earlier that morning.

"He is still back in Japan, seeing he was unfit to travel with us to England." He explained.

"Is he the one that taught you how to wield your sword?" Connor asked interested to get a little more information on him.

"Yes," Toshiro said quickly, knowing Connor is digging again.

"What circumstances made him unfit to travel with you? I thought someone of that role would travel alongside his apprentice." Connor asked as he saw different emotions play across Toshiro's face.

Toshiro looked away trying to hide a sad look in his eye. "He is ill and the physician tending to him said he would be lucky if he has another two years."

"We have an excellent doctor in Davenport. Maybe you can go speak to him about your mentor and see what he can do." Connor revealed

"Even if I do that, how do you expect him to help my mentor if he's in Japan?" Toshiro questioned with a hint of relief.

"If Doctor White is able to help him, we can arrange my crew to go fetch him in Japan."

"You have a ship?" Toshiro asked another.

"Yes. They are all well experienced in sailing over oceans. If you are willing to let us do that, I'm pretty sure that he can get him healed in no time," Connor tried to lighten the mood of despair that hung over them. Connor could see he really cared for this person and did not expect him to show a glimpse of his 'soft side'. Since the two met, Toshiro spoke of nothing in particular, always waiting for the native to start a conversation. If he ever asked about something personal, he would either remain silent or give the coldest glare he could muster. His eyes always emphasize the cold depths that linger within them. After the scene he witnessed of the dozen dead bodies, he realized that something dangerous does indeed lurk inside the white haired boy.

"Thank you. I do have to warn you though, it's a fair distance. It might take about two months just to get there." Toshiro revealed, breaking the assassin from his thoughts.

Connor nodded. He expected as much from the lessons he had on maps of the world. Adding such knowledge to what experience he had being the captain of the Aquila, he estimates he can shed off a few days with the speed of his ship. "Perhaps we can start preparing the men as soon, though I still have business in Boston that needs my attention." He has wasted a lot of time waiting for Toshiro to heal. He did not want to leave him alone in his village, due to the lack of trust.

"Boston? Can I accompany you when you go?" Toshiro's ears perked up.

"May I ask why?" Connor asked as they neared the small entrance between two cliffs.

"I have some friends there and they are probably worrying where I am." The white haired man explained.

"Very well." Connor pointed ahead of himself, "We are here." As they cleared the cliffs and was now riding down a narrow, snow covered road. All of Davenport laid out in front of them, concealed by pine and oak trees. The houses were scattered all over the small patch of land but it looked very peaceful as the trees hugged some of the houses closer together.

The two admired the view as they came to a stop on the side of the road. When he looked to the north east, he spotted the masts and sails of a ship coming into the bay through the light haze of falling snow. "Is that your ship?"

"Yes. I wonder why they sailed without me..." Connor yanked on the reins as they neared the bottom. "Wait here, I need to go talk to my crew." Connor said as he suddenly sped off towards the bay.

Toshiro could only stare after him as he rode off. After a few minutes he decided to explore more of the village on his own. Dismounting from his horse, he took up the reins and continued to follow the road. A small log home on the left came into view as the door opened, revealing a well-built man. He had a dark brown beard and thinning hair. He rested a large stone hammer on his shoulder with one hand and carried a faint brown apron in the other. Toshiro could only assume he was some kind of metalworker because of the distinct smell of coals and melting of ore that lingered in the air. The man nodded the boy, acknowledging him as he passed him by.

Toshiro nodded back and continued on. A large double-storey building with a blue tiled roof came up on his left. A sign was mounted on the wall above the farthest of the two doors it had in front. "Mile's End, room and board," Toshiro read aloud as he looked around the inn. He concluded that the nearest one lead to a tavern, seeing that all the sailors was drunkenly singing to the music that floated from the door. He could only shake his head at the scene, who can be that drunk before noon. A small smile crept onto his face as he remembered a certain friend of his mentor's from his younger days. Quickly looking around to see if anyone spotted if someone saw his expression, luckily, no one did. He continued on…

Directly on the right was a middle sized house with a few craftsman tables in the front yard. A middle aged man was seen sitting on a chair on his roofless porch, happily smoking his pipe. A sudden closing window made him snap his neck back to the inn and stop moving. On the second floor, a woman was seen tying up the curtains. He could only see parts of her face but something was familiar about this woman. She had long blond hair framing her face, that much he was certain of. At the back of his mind, he could feel that the familiarity was somehow associated with the pin that still rested over his heart. He clasped it between his fingers as he continued to look. A sailor came up to him, tankard in hand.

"What ya lookin'at, huh?" He slurred as he swayed on his feet, getting the white haired boy's attention.

"That is none of your business," he scowled at the drunkard.

"If you're lookin' at tha' pertty lady up there, she's mine. Awright!" He bent down to look at him in the eyes.

"I would appreciate it if you can take a step back. You smell horrible." Toshiro said trying to hold his breath from the smell.

"Wha' did you just say?" The sailor tried his best to muster up a mean glare but was unsuccessful.

"You really don't want to do this," his hand slowly made its way to the hilt of his blade.

"Think yourself a tough guy, ey?" The man didn't notice the sword on his opponent's back and raised his dukes, ready for a fight.

"That's enough Erick! Leave the visitor alone!" A chubby man with semi-formal clothes and a hat stood in the doorway of the tavern. "Or else this will be the last time I give you ale in the morning." He threatened.

"Aww, com'on Ollie! I was just havin' a little fun."

"No," the other man came up to the pair and Toshiro relaxed. "Get back inside." The man complied but said nothing, but grumblings could be heard from halfway. "I'm sorry about that. He always gets himself into trouble." The man tried to apologize.

"That's quite alright. I'm used to it." Toshiro explained by running a hand through his hair.

"I know what you mean." The man laughed once and rested his left hand on his large stomach. "Well, best I be getting back to work. Nice meeting you mister...?" He held out his hand.

"Just Hitsugaya," He shook the man's hand.

"Hitsugaya. Hmm..." The man nodded, "I'm Oliver." Hitsugaya nodded to acknowlegde the man as he turned for the door.

Hitsugaya could not help but feel some respect towards the man but he could not afford to feel that way right now. He tugged lightly on the horse's reins and walked on. He enjoyed the silence as he got further away from the inn but on the side of the road, a woman was kneeling besides a mushroom patch. She had a dark blue dress on with a white apron tied around her waist. A light blue bonnet kept her hair back out of her face but some parts of her curly red hair hung out over her forehead.

When she laid her brown eyes on him, his turquois eyes froze her in place. She saw the long sword adorning his back but ignored it and broke from her trance as he walked on past her, looking to his right and beyond. "Uhm, excuse me sir?" She stood and walked to catch up to him. "Sir?"

Toshiro heard her and stopped to turn towards her, halting the horse as well, "Yes?"

"You're not from around here, are you?" The woman asked him as she inspected him a bit more closely.

"How could you tell?" He said coldly.

"Because of your hair," She said quickly unaffected by his attitude towards her.

"Look, if you want to insult me because of the colour of my hair, then by all means, go on ahead. I have better things to do right now, so if you'll excuse me." Toshiro started to walk on.

"No, wait. I did not mean anything like that." The woman stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's just that two days ago, a woman was asking for someone matching your description."

"A woman? What did she look like?" Toshiro was a little surprised that someone actually came looking for him, but as far as he knows, there were no women in the group of friends that are in Boston.

"Well...She was tall, taller than me," the woman gestured by holding her other hand above her head. "She had long blond hair, blue eyes and if I'm not mistaken, a beauty mark under her lip," she continued.

A single image flitted across his mind, 'Could it be...?' He looked back towards the in as his fingers curled around the pin. "Thank you for telling me."

"It was my pleasure," She smiled. "I'm Diana by the way." She introduced herself as she walked alongside him when he moved pulling the horse on behind him.

"Hitsugaya."

"So, if you're new around here, we have a wonderful little inn where you can stay. Corrine and her husband have the finest establishment in the area." She told him as they approached a wooden bridge that connected the two pieces of land across a wide and raging river.

"Thank you but I'm here with someone already," He said.

"Really? Anyone I know?" Diana asked as she looked at him.

"I doubt it. His name is Connor." He said as they went across the bridge, noticing a man sitting on the railing busy fishing.

"Oh, honey. Terry?" She tapped the man sitting on the railing as they stopped halfway on the bridge.

"Yes, dear?" The man replied with a Scottish accent as he looked at the woman.

"Hitsugaya here knows Connor." She smiled.

"Really? Now there is a fine young lad." The man dismounted the railing and gave a hard pat on the young man's back. "So what is one such as yourself doing here in Davenport?"

That question sent chills down his spine, "Well, I was exploring the village but now I'm waiting for Connor to return from the bay." He hid his rampant emotions.

"Well we can show you around if you'd like," the man suggested as he took the woman around the waist, pulling her closer.

"That won't be necessary but I think I'll head back to that inn." Hitsugaya said in attempt to be alone and enjoy the silence again and maybe get something to eat. His stomach growled in agreement.

"Oh, alright dear. It's been a real pleasure," Diana smiled.

He gave a small bow as he pulled on the reins and turned to go back to the inn.

The man looked at his wife, "Strange looking boy. Isn't he the boy that woman was looking for?" Toshiro looked back and saw Diana nod. "I saw her earlier today at the inn. I guess she was waiting for him."

"Poor dear. I just hope she finds him." She crossed her arms, watching Hitsugaya's back.

The white haired boy just shook his head as he cleared the bridge. A couple of sailors strolled passed him, some double taking his features as they headed back to the bay. That Erick character must have already made up stories about him. It annoyed Hitsugaya greatly but he taught himself to ignore it over the years. He neared the door after tying up his horse to a nearby post.

A middle aged woman wearing a light brown dress, was busy cleaning and clearing some of the tables, "Well, hallo there young man. Is there anything I can get you?" She asked with a warm smile.

"Do you have anything to eat perhaps? I haven't eaten since yesterday." Hitsugaya sat down across the table she was busy cleaning.

"Of course. I've got some sweet pork stew if you'd like some?" She offered as she took in his features but said nothing of it.

"Corrine? Where is my- Oh hello again." Oliver came up to his table from the bar. "I didn't expect to see you again this soon. Are you just passing through?" The man leaned on one of the nearby chairs.

"Something like that," he shrugged one shoulder.

"You need a bed for the night?" Oliver enquired. "We have a few rooms open if you'd like to stay."

The woman touched the man's shoulder, "I will go get that stew for you, I will be right back."

"Thank you." He gave a small smile to the woman and turned back to the man. "And no. I'm here with Connor."

"Connor? Now there's a nice boy. He helped me build this place." He waved his hand gesturing around him.

"So I've heard," referring to the similar story Diana told him.

Some of the men started to cue at the bar, "Well Hitsugaya, nice seeing you again" Hitsugaya nodded to acknowledge the man as he turned for the bar.

After another five minutes, the woman known as Corrine carried a tray with a bowl of her stew and a glass filled with water. "Here you go dear. Enjoy."

Just as he finished his bowl, Connor came in through the tavern door and spotted him, "I thought I told you to wait."

"I waited but then I got hungry." He stated simply.

Corrine came back to clear the table, "That is a fine young lad, Connor." She smiled at the native.

Hitsugaya stood, pushing the chair back and took out a few Pounds from his robes, "Thank you for the hospitality, ma'am."

"Please, the pleasure was all mine. Do come again soon." Corrine waved them off as they left.

Outside, Connor's brown spotted horse was tied up next to Hitsugaya's pitch black one. "Have you met any other people from around here?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. I met Diana and Terry on the bridge. Apparently, someone here was looking for me." Toshiro said as he untied both horses. "But it doesn't sound like anyone I know..." He lied convincingly.

Connor removed his hood and took the reins to his horse, leading the way to the manor. Word of Connor's return had travelled fast as they saw an old, dark skinned man waiting on the porch for them. He tipped his hat to the pair as they approached him, after they had placed their horses in the manor's stables. "Afternoon Achilles." Connor greeted the man.

"Afternoon." He leaned to the side on his cane to see the man behind Connor. "And who is this?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," He stepped forward from behind Connor and bowed deeply.

"Achilles Davenport. I only heard stories about your people's customs from my associates but they never followed them. Ah, maybe it's just how they grew accustomed to the colonial life." He introduced himself then turned to open the door, "Please come in, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Connor and Toshiro followed him inside.

* * *

...

* * *

Two unknown men dressed as sailors, stood watching the little introduction from behind a tree on the other side of the manor's road.

"So, what do think? Should we alert the master?" One asked. He had light grey hair that shone light blue in the dancing sunlight beneath the tree. He had piercing blue eyes and was tall compared to the other man standing next to him.

The other with pitch black hair shook his head, "No. This is exactly what the master wants. He just mustn't fail the order again."

"Right," the taller man rested his left arm on his sword's light blue hilt, gripping the pummel in the palm of his hand. "The master gave me permission to kill him if he tries that again."

The black haired man glared at the other with his large, dark green eyes, "Don't underestimate him, he nearly killed you the last time."

"Next time will be different," he smirked. "Let's get out of here."

The two men turned on their heels and headed back to the bay.

* * *

...

* * *

p.s. I recently made a cover for this story and posted it on my DeviantArt profile, but I think it's kind of a spoiler...or is it? Hehe~

The link will be on my page.

Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4: Strangers?

Oh my gosh, it's currently 2:30AM... If I didn't sit and finish typing this chapter now, I would have probably made all of you wait longer and I sincerely apologize for that.

I'm extremely busy with college work and above all, I had to finish reading _Assassin's Creed: Forsaken. Oliver Bowden_ never ceases to amaze me! I highly recommend the Assassin's Creed novel series for AC fans to go and read . This particular book is from Haytham's perspective and (In my opinion) he really wasn't such a horrible guy. Read the book to find out why! Hehe~

Furthermore, I have to personally thank _bunch1_ for his encouraging reviews so far, so I dedicate this chapter to you! :D Thank you to all who have reviewed so far as well!

Enjoy!

* * *

xxxx

* * *

Chapter 4

The door creaked open, revealing a long, white hallway with a simple staircase on the right. Two archways lined the walls on each side. Toshiro looked around as the old man led the two towards the first arch on the left. The room had three desks, each with its own unique stationary and a lantern. A great, polished oak desk was situated in the middle of the room. Toshiro studied the intricate designs of the carved eagle when Achilles sat down behind it with a grunt.

"Ah, these old bones are getting the best of me these days. Toshiro-"

"Hitsugaya, please." The white haired boy interrupted with a raised hand.

"Very well. Hitsugaya, can you please give us a moment." Achilles gestured between himself and Connor. "We have some matters to discuss in private I'm afraid. You can take a tour of the house, if you like."

Hitsugaya bowed slightly and turned on his heel, entering the arch right across from the apparent study. A long and narrow table, adorned with a beautiful metal chandelier was positioned in the middle of the room. Ten, red velvet chairs surrounded the table in equal spacing. "A dining room." The two Assassins heard him utter as they watched his back.

"Connor," Achilles started. "I saw the Aquila leave about a week ago and returning this morning. I don't know the reasons so you have to go and speak to Robert."

"I already have," Connor started pacing in front of the desk.

"And?" The old man rested his elbows on the desk, intertwining his fingers.

"Nicholas Biddle has tried to attack Martha's Vineyard with the Randolph. He would have succeeded if not for the Aquila. Unfortunately, the Randolph turned rudder and escaped. The Aquila has suffered some minor damages but we lost a few of our men in the process. Both the swivel gunners are injured. Doctor White is taking care of them now as we speak." Connor finished with a frustrated sigh. The loss of Nicholas Biddle has set the Assassin on edge. With all the resources the British has at their disposal, the Templar Admiral will surely try it again. Soon.

"Speaking of recruits, I saw a few sailors that are new to the area and looking for work. Maybe you can speak to them about replacing the ones you have lost." He sat back to study the pacing assassin. "What is the matter, Connor?"

"Hitsugaya," the native folded his arms as he faced the desk.

"Oh, I was just about to ask you about him. How did you two meet?" Achilles asked, quite interested in the story.

Connor explained everything that had happened, including the fight they had in the British camp earlier that morning. The native sighed, "I didn't trust him enough to leave him alone in the village with my people so I stayed there as well." He finished, flopping down into one of the nearby chairs.

"Didn't trust him? Do you trust him now?" The old man asked and rested his chin against his fingers.

"No. There is something...off about him." Connor stated his strange feeling.

"Off? How?" Achilles enquired curiously.

"During the fight, he moved with such speed it almost seemed...inhuman." The younger assassin stated as he looked over his shoulder to the dining room, seeing nothing but the table and a couple of chairs.

"You cannot, not trust the boy just because of that. Did he do anything directly to offend you?" Achilles leaned forward.

"No but that pi-"

"Then I don't see what's the problem." Achilles raised his hand to cut Connor off.

"That pin of his is what is bothering me most." Connor stated raising his concerns.

Achilles tilted his head in curiosity, "You only briefly mentioned it. What did that spirit say exactly?"

"She only said that 'I have found him' and when I asked what it means, she replied, 'only in time will it be revealed'." A thick silence settled over the room as they both just stared at nothing, deep in thought.

"Perhaps this young man has a bigger role to play in what is to come." Achilles muttered as he was still deep in thought.

Connor looked at his mentor, "What is to come, Old Man?"

Achilles' eyes fluttered back to reality and sat forward. "I received an urgent letter from Sam Adams in Boston. He mentioned something about new people that showed up on the docks few days ago. They are most suspicious, he suspects it's more of Haytham's men."

"I will contact him as soon as I arrive there," Connor nodded. "I still have business I need to take care of there anyway." The assassin informed the latest.

"It would be better if you leave as soon as possible to investigate."

Connor nodded, "I shall leave in the morning. Toshiro had requested that I take him with when I go."

"Interesting," Achilles breathed almost missed by the younger ears.

"What was that Achilles?" Connor strained his ears to hear but was ignored completely by the dark skinned man.

He shook his head, "Bring the young man here. I would like to speak to him myself."

Connor hesitated but briskly turned to find the white haired boy. Strutting through the dining room finding it empty, Connor gazed to his left toward the kitchen that was adjacent to the room he was in. "Toshiro?" The assassin called but after a few seconds of no response, he walked to the kitchen. He searched left and right and this room too, was empty. He walked further inwards and spotted the black attire of the boy on the other side of the hallway. Brushing his hair to the side, he left one arch for the other, Achilles' bedroom.

"This is beautiful." The white haired boy said in awe as he kept staring at the corner of the room. On a small dark wood table, a trophy of a large bald eagle stood with it wings spread far off to each side.

"The true symbol of peace and freedom," Connor said as he walked closer. The boy turned to see the native stand behind him and nodded in agreement. "Achilles wants to speak to you."

"About what?" Turning to face him.

"I don't know." Connor said shortly and left. Hitsugaya followed him once more back to the study.

"Connor!" A muffled, French sounding voice rang from the other side of the front door.

The assassin opened the door with haste, "Norris? What's wrong?" Seeing his friend leaning forward out of breathe.

"Another poacher just attacked Myriam. There might be more!" Norris' voice took on a panicked tone.

"Those damned men. It will end here today." Connor swore as his fists balled up at his sides.

"Go Connor. Be sure to try out the new modification on the rope dart." The old man stood next to the white haired boy, resting both hands on his cane.

The native checked his back pocket for the darts. He hasn't had the chance to try them since he left for Valley Forge but this presented a perfect opportunity. He darted out the door with the miner close behind him.

Closing the door, the old man turned for the stairs. "Please follow me, Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya stayed silent as he kept taking in the rest of the house. As they reached the top, there were once again four rooms visible with each possessing a narrow doorway. Achilles led the young man to the closest room on the left. A large fire flickered in the hearth as display cabinets lined the edges of the deep purple room. Six large painting adorned the wall. Each had a magnificent ship on display amidst some kind of sea battle. Smoke and see spray quite visible in each little detail. On the right, was lounge with a magnificent bookcase in the middle of two paintings.

"Please, sit." Achilles gestured to another couch as he sat on his own with a huff.

* * *

xxxx

* * *

Night befell over the small village. Fires were silently crackling throughout the manor to keep the unwelcome chill of winter at bay. With a fresh blanket of snow settling down outside, the night took on a new sense of mysteries. The young assassin stared at the ceiling, not knowing what to make of the white haired boy. Can he really do as Achilles say and trust the boy? Hitsugaya did not do anything that can really make him think otherwise. Maybe he could...

Creek... The noise echoed just outside his bedroom door and through the upstairs hallway. The assassin was used to the old man moving about at night but he never came upstairs. Flinging back the thick covers and grabbed the small dagger he always kept beneath his pillow. The assassin moved silently over the wooden boards as to be able to surprise whoever it is that is in the house. He peeked past the doorway seeing a lit candle and a short silhouette moving towards the stairs. The silhouette made a left turn into the sitting room. In the room were cabinets, filled with priceless mementos of all his adventures. Could someone be here to steal them? _They have made a grave mistake to burgle the house of assassins._ The native thought as he quickly maneuvered silently to the next door to see who it might be and peeked again.

The silhouette looked around as if it was searching for something. "I could have sworn I saw something happen here but... I guess it was just my imagination." The shadow whispered and turned sideways to look at the cabinets.

_It's Hitsugaya!_ The assassin kept watching. _What is he looking for?_ Connor saw him walk about the room with the candle holder in one hand and his other hand open in front of his chest. Something inside his palm gave an occasional glint, suggesting something metallic. Hitsugaya sighed and made his way to the door. The assassin quickly slithered to his room with the shadows as the boy walked back to the room across from the assassin's own. It was more of a small library that contained all the latest newspapers and books from both Boston and New York, with the occasional book or newspaper from Philadelphia. Hitsugaya settled back into the couch and covered himself. The assassin pondered over what he has just witnessed but could not make any sense of it. Can he still trust him?

* * *

xxxx

* * *

"Save her! Please!" A familiar voice echoed through the thickly falling snow.

"Save who?" The assassin yelled back in reply. The snow fell a little slower and a wall of shadowy figures surrounded him. Connor looked around, seeing none of the shadows looking at him but each staring off into the same direction.

"Save her?" The assassin heard a third voice. The voice was deeper but had the same accent as the first. He tried to see who was talking but the shadows were blocking his line of sight. With a hard push, he fell through them and the snow cleared away underneath him. The second voice laughed wickedly and stepped to the side. Hitsugaya was revealed kneeling over something, staring up, wide-eyed at man in front of him "It's already too late for her." The unknown man said, letting go of a sword that was protruding out of Toshiro's gut. The man walked away laughing and disappeared into the shadows.

Connor straightened and raced closer, finding the blood spatter take on an odd but familiar shape. He stepped back slightly to inspect it as Toshiro fell to his side. "No... It can't be." The blood was smeared into the all too familiar, four-point cross. "Toshiro!" The space surrounding him became brighter and eventually the sun came into view through a window, his bedroom window.

"It was just a dream?" The native sat up, pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

xxxx

* * *

Late that afternoon, Hitsugaya and Connor trotted onto the main streets of Boston. The morning was uneventful, purely because Connor did not want to ask about Hitsugaya's snooping around in the middle of the night, although it did bother him. This might be the last time they see each other. If he finds his friends, their paths are unlikely to cross again.

"Connor," Hitsugaya started, "I was wondering if your offer to fetch my mentor is still standing?"

"Yes, it is."

"Even if I do find my colleagues?" He stared at his horse's mane.

"Yes," Connor agreed again. The assassin shocked himself for being this agreeing to a stranger.

Hitsugaya looked at the man, not really believing what he is hearing. "My colleagues are currently at a tavern in Wall Street. I'll meet you there when you are done."

Connor nodded and without a word, he tugged on the reins and raced off to Samuel Adams' house.

Toshiro did the same as soon as Connor rode out of sight. He walked his steed gently through the crowd. Frequent stares and shocked expressions were sent in his direction but he tried to ignored them. _Why do I have to be so different?_ He bit the inside of his cheek. A strange feeling washed over him as if he was being watched. He searched for the source until he saw a shadow move out of sight behind one of the carts. Spurring on his horse, he sped after it. Cussing people spat at the careless rider but Toshiro did not not even spare them a back glance. A glimpse was caught once again as the fading sunlight shone a bright yellow sash flowing behind the figure. Toshiro pulled back hard on the reins, making the horse skid to a stop.

"_They're here…" _Toshiro stared wide-eyed at the corner where the figure disappeared.

* * *

xxxx

* * *

The assassin knocked on the door of the Adams residence after tethering his horse to nearby post with a water trough.

"Coming!" A muffled voice answered. After a few more seconds, the door opened revealing a well-dressed man. The man had a long, black coat on with a faded red waist coat underneath. "Connor! My, I was beginning to think you wouldn't be coming." The man shook the assassin's hand.

The assassin nodded in greeting. "I had some other matter I had to attend to, Sam."

"I see. Now, I guess you're here about the letter?" Connor nodded. "Follow me." The assassin followed the man in silence as they neared a bustling and loud market place.

The stench of fresh fish hung in the air, making the assassin wrinkle his nose. "How much farther?"

"The suspicious people were last seen in this market place but if my sources are correct, they are currently residing in the inn on that corner over there." Sam pointed to a double storey inn next to a printer shop. "Unfortunately, I couldn't find out anything more than what I have written in the letter. But I trust you can find out the rest?"

Connor sighed, "I always do."

"Oh yes, before I forget, they had on strange clothing to give you an idea what to look for." Sam added.

"Strange clothing?" He turned back.

"It was long, black flowing robes. It's not like anything I've seen. They are most definitely not from this country or any country nearby." Sam folded his arms.

"I'll keep that in mind." The assassin stepped into an alley as to not draw suspicious glances from the crowd. Taking a running start, he ran up the wall to grab a broken ledge that jutted out next to a window. He peeked through to start his investigation. He searched for a good ten minutes until he finally saw the description Samuel has giving him. The native recognized their attire. It was the same as the robes Hitsugaya is wearing. Four figures stood around the room, not moving nor talking to each other. Almost as if they were waiting.

The tallest of the four stood against the wall with his arms crossed. Connor assumed the figure was male by his posture but it was hard to see in the dark room. He had raven coloured hair that was held in place by five white hair accessories. His bangs hung in three pieces over his left eye.

The second was sitting next to him on the floor cross-legged and relaxed. He had almost screaming red hair that could not be missed even if the room was pitch dark.

A tiny woman was swinging her legs from the bed she was sitting on. Her hair was long and jutted out in different directions from her neck down. A single strand hung loosely between her brows as she concentrated at the wooden floor.

The fourth figure sat in a chair closer to the window. His attire was slightly different from the rest. From the position Connor was in, it seemed as if the man's attire was dark green instead of black. His uncombed blonde hair and scruffy appearance suggested that he did not have a care in the world.

After the assassin's inspection, he noticed that the three furthest away from the window, each had a sword but the fourth only clutched a cane closely in his right hand while his left, held a slowly waving paper fan. After seeing a small bit of what Toshiro was capable of, he would most certainly like to see what these strangers have in store for Boston. He was just about to leave when a loud crack of a door opening revealed a fifth person in similar attire bursting through the door.

The red haired man almost fell over with surprise from the sudden noise. The man against the wall only stared at the newcomer with stern eyes, not even flinching.

The assassin narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the new figure. The figure was female, with two tightly wrapped pigtails hanging past her waist with a single golden ring weaved into each. The woman had a long, flowing yellow sash wrapped around her midsection.

The other female stood up, "What's wrong?" Connor had to strain his hearing.

She smirked, "I found him."

The blonde man smiled and waved his fan towards her, "After all this time, we finally found him. Great work, Soi Fon Taicho."

* * *

xxxx

* * *

Hitsugaya strode up to the door of the only tavern in Wall Street. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and up towards a secluded room on the second floor. Knocking, a black skinned man with bandages wrapped around his eyes opened the door. "We told the inn keeper we were not to be disturbed."

Hitsugaya's face went blank from expression, "May the father of understanding guide us."

The man stepped aside and bowed, letting the young man in. "May the father of understanding guide us," He greeted in return.

"It's good to see you again, Toshiro." A man sitting in a dimly lit corner greeted.

Hitsugaya fisted his hands until his knuckles turned pale. "Aizen-sama." He bowed, clenching his teeth.

Aizen smirked as his eyes gave off an evil glint in the candle light.

* * *

xxxx

* * *

A/N: Phew... Now there you go! :D On to the next chapter!

What do you think will happen next? _Voice your suspicions in your review_ ;)


End file.
